Kentucky Bluegrasses having been disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,156 which issued on May 9, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,186 which issued on May 23, 1972; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,336 which issued on Nov. 28, 1978; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,280 which issued on Sept. 6, 1988; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,537 which issued on Jan. 17, 1989; U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,538 which issued on Jan. 17, 1989; and U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,585 which issued Feb. 7, 1989.